The Mermaid and the Pirate
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: A IchiRuki story! Rukia as the Mermaid and Ichigo as the Pirate. (The cover is made by noodlemie from deviantart!)
1. The mermaid girl named Rukia

_**Cover made by **__**noodlemie**__** at deivantart.**_

**~Prologue~**  
I looked out over the boats. My pirates had made a choice that could kill them if they weren't strong enough to resist the beauty of the mermaids.  
"Shall we go, captain Ichigo?" I looked back at Ishida and Chad and nod. We sat down in the last boat and when we finally were in the water they started to row. When the fog was around as and told us we were at their territory everyone raised their guns as we looked around us. The song started and I turned around as blond mermaids showed up around us but my eyes froze at a black haired mermaid at a stone close to the boat. She looked at the mermaids with uncertainty and then looked at up at me when she felt my gaze. Her eyes was beautiful and I felt the desire to have her.  
"Captain?" I smiled.  
"The black haired one." They nod and pointed their guns at the black one who immediately tried to escape from us and hell broke out as the mermaids realized what we were about to do. The mermaids did what they could in order to protect their sister from us but in the end life's was taken. Most of the life's was mermaids life's.  
"_Stop!_" A female voice shouted and the mermaids stopped as we and we all looked at the girl who had shouted; the black haired mermaid. She looked at me and didn't meet the other mermaids gaze as she said: "If I come with you, pirate, will you stop killing them?"  
"No! Sister Rukia, don't!" A mermaid close to her started and the others tried to stop her to but her eyes said it: If I would spare their life's she would come with us. They couldn't stop her.  
"I will." I answered and she dived down in the water and swam forward us but her sisters grabbed her tail and stopped her. She glares at them and we all looked at them as they seemed to fight but we couldn't hear what they said. But finally she got their hands of her and she jumped up from the water in front of me and without hesitation I catch her, pulled her over the boat edge and Ishida laid a wet blanket over her tail. It had night blue scales and the end of the fin looked transparent and was in a lighter nuance then her tail. It felt strange to hold her, she felt all slippery and scaly but she refused to let go of me so I didn't have much other choose then holding her.  
"We are heading back to the ship!" I shouted to the crew.  
"Yes captain!" As they started to row again and I looked down at the girl since the mermaids started to sing a lamentation. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead against my shoulder and I could feel her tears. She didn't want to leave in the bottom of her heart but she didn't want her sisters to die either. But the choice was made and here she was: In the grip of a pirate and his crew.

**~Chapter one: The mermaid girl named Rukia**

I looked at the captain and then laid back my head forward the edge of the bathtub. They talked about how to keep me since my fin was too big for this bathtub.  
"Maybe we could build a bigger bathtub in wood?" The man called Ishida suggested. The captain, Ichigo, nod with a thoughtful gaze.  
"But can the ship handle that?" He asked and Ishida made some fast calculations and got a depressed face. Obviously not. I looked down at my fin and the part which was at the outside of the tub. That part was covered in blankets, wet blankets. And many of them too. I looked up at them again and screamed surprised when the boat suddenly went up in a different angle and I fell out from the bathtub.  
"Girl!" The captain said and ran over to me when the boat was in its normal angle again. I screamed out the pain I felt in my fin and looked surprised at it when it suddenly changed to legs. Small, tiny, weak legs. They all stared at me so I laid myself in a fetal position to hide my body.  
"Get some cloths!" The captain said as he covered me with his own jacket. Ishida and the man Chad ran up and I looked at Ichigo when I felt his gaze.  
"What is your name, mermaid?" He asked and sat down at the wet floor.  
"Rukia." I said and laid down my head at the floor. I was tired and had no idea what just happened. Why had I suddenly got legs? I had a fin just a minute ago! I looked at Ishida and Chad as they came with a simple dress.  
"This is the only think in girl way I have made." Ichigo giggled.  
"Why am I not surprised that you have made a dress?" He smiled and gave it to Ichigo before they when upstairs again. I looked at him as he helped me to sit and he turned my back forward him and took away the jacket and pulled the dress over my head. I tried to help but had no idea where to put my arms and head so I gave up after a while and gave him the commando completely. I looked down at it. It looked like what my sisters would call a kimono. A simple kimono maybe. It was a bit open in the front too…  
"Is it supposed to be this open?" He looked at my front and blushed.  
"I will fix it." He said, rose and get a shirt, or a top that looked like it was made of bandage.  
"What's that?" I asked skeptical.  
"A woman had it under her dress when she visited and forgot it." He said, blushing even more and threw it to me. I took it, turned my back at him and took it on. It was easier since it didn't have any holes for head and arms. When that was done he helped me on with the kimono once more and then helped me rise.  
"Can you walk?" I shrugged.  
"I have never had legs before so I doubt I can." He nod and we started to walk, I made one step until I fell forwards but he was fast with catching me.  
"Let's try this." He said and placed me at his own feet's. I looked at him as he smiled forward me and followed his movements as he started to walk. My legs felt stiff as I walked with him but after a while that was gone. We tried again. I could walk a few meters this time but fell.  
"We need to train at that." He said and lifted me up so I sat at his arm. "But for now this will do." He smiled as he walked up and I covered my eyes when the sun touched my face. "Have you ever seen the sun, Rukia?" I shook my head.  
"No, we have always been in that dark fog." He nod and looked out over the water. I gaped myself as I saw the blue water around us. "Is that the sea?" He nod with a smile.  
"That is the big, blue sea. Or ocean, what you now that to call it." I nod and smiled a happy smile. The sea… It was beautiful!

* * *

_**Maybe a bit random but I hope you guys will like this! And please tell me what you think! I really want to know. :)  
And sorry that this chapter was so short. CX**_


	2. The pirate

**~Chapter two: The pirate**

The days passed and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The captain was really nice to me and the crew got yelled at if they did something strange forward me. But I hadn't experienced the storms yet: The storm the sea made, the storm that came with other pirates and the storm that came when the "navy" saw them. What a navy was Ichigo didn't tell me, he didn't know how to explain it since I didn't know anything about the human world. The first storm I got to know was the seas storm. Dark clouds gathered over the ship and soon a strong wind started to blow up the water around us and that water tried to blow over the boat.  
"Rukia! Go into the cab! It's safer there!" Ichigo shouted and I did my best to get to my cab. I looked at them over my shoulder and coughed when a wave flushed over me. I was just about to take the last step inside when I fell and I felt I had a fin again!  
"Ichigo!" I shouted and tried to spot him but I couldn't see him!  
"The captain has fallen overboard!" Someone shouted. "What shall we do?!" Without hesitation or second thoughts about what I was doing I crawled over the floor and followed the next wave down in the water.

-Ishida-

I looked at the mermaid as she crawled over the floor. Chad came up by my side.  
"Shouldn't we stop her?" I shook my head.  
"She isn't trying to escape; she is going after the captain." We looked after her as she followed the wave and we both smiled. She looked beautiful in the water and her eyes, the little we got to see of them, told us I had right: She was going after Ichigo. She was going to save him.  
"Let's do our best while she is!" I shouted "Our captain will be saved!" The crew gave out a 'hurray' and we worked against the sea.

-Rukia-  
When I was in the water I listened after something living. After him or an animal and then heard something. A movement made by four limbs. He was beneath me. I dived down and searched with my eyes as I tried to hear him again but he didn't move now and the seas animals had hide from the storm already so they were of no help.  
"There!" I said when I spotted him some meters from me, blew out water from my mouth and filled it with air (Something I had learned by mistake) before I swam down to him and grabbed him. He opened his eyes a bit and started to form a word with his mouth so I silenced him since he would lose a lots of air he already got, placed my lips forward his and blow in the air I had before I swam up forward the air and his land. He clung upon me as good as he could in the high speed I got and took a deep breath and caught when we got up.  
"It's not over yet. Dive!" I said and dived. He followed my lead, I grabbed him as I felt the wave coming and followed his movements as the wave took us closer to the ship. I swam up and helped him get to the ship and finally by the ship some of his crew helped us up again. When Ichigo was okay and they had made sure he wouldn't drown standing he helped me to his cab where he helped me dry again. He didn't say much to them and wanted to get away from his crew as fast as possible. He probably had a lots of thoughts in his head right now and needed to think. I looked at him and when my fin turned into legs again and he laid down his head at my lap.  
"You could have escaped." He whispered. "And instead you saved my life and returned." I looked at his eyes and slowly pulled my fingers through his orange hair.  
"I don't hate being here and I couldn't just let you drown. You have been kind to me so there is no way I could just leave without knowing you are okay." I said and he nod.  
"May I stay like this? I feel a bit seasick." I smiled.  
"A pirate that is seasick?" He gave me a small smiled.  
"That sounds funny." I giggle and nod. It did indeed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! But next chapter will be longer and there you will get to know why Ichigo wants a mermaid! :D


	3. Crystal

**~Chapter three: Crystal**

The days passed in peace and one day I made up my mind and asked Ichigo:  
"Why did you hunt after a mermaid, Ichigo?" He looked at me.  
"Because I wanted answers. Answers on what I saw some years ago. And of course a mermaid."  
"And what did you see?" I wondered.  
"A big crystal."

-Three years earlier-  
I looked at the mermaid under us. She was alone and didn't care about us. That was a mistake from her side. I nod to Chad who held the harpoon and he threw it down with all his power and she jerked in surprise when the harpoon went through her chest.  
"Gentlemen, we have our first mermaid!" I said happy.  
"Wait, Ichigo." Ishida said and pointed down at the mermaid. Everyone looked over the boat's edge and down at the mermaid. She glowed green and before we knew it a crystal appeared around her and dragged her and our harpoon down.  
"Ey! What happened?! That crystal took our mermaid and harpoon!" I yelled angry and the other complained with me and I looked at Ishida.  
"How should I know what happened? This is my first mermaid to." He said and fixed his glasses.

I looked at Ichigo as he told the story and laughed a bit.  
"What is so funny?" He wondered.  
"I had loved to see your face when you saw that!"  
"So you know what it was?" He said happy and I nod.  
"Of course I do. That's our Body Burial." He looked confused at me. "Our body burial is like a protection of our body until we reborn. When we do so the crystal let go of our body and the sharks can have it since it then is just an empty shell."  
"So it's like your religion?" I looked at Ishida who wrote down what I had said.  
"Not really. We know that it happens. But that's not all."  
"It's not?" They said at the same time and I shook my head.  
"It's rare but for some of us is that crystal a shield to. If we are in danger that crystal come out on its own to protect us." They nod and Ishida wrote that down to.  
"Do you have it?" Ichigo asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't know. I have never been in danger."  
"Shall we test it?" We looked at a man in the crew who held a gun.  
"Wait!" Both Ichigo and Ishida shouted but it was too late. The man fired and everything became black.

-Ichigo-  
Slowly I turned around when he had shot and we heard a strange noise and some green mist came from behind. I looked at Rukia, or rather Rukia in the green crystal we had seen three years ago. It looked like she was asleep in the crystal.  
"R-rukia?" I said and walked to the crystal. Chad took away the man who had shot straight after the shot and I just stared at Rukia's face. She was still in her human form but how did we get her out? I looked at Ishida who shook his head. He had known what I was about to ask him. I looked at Rukia again and placed my hands at the crystals cold surface. I was scared, scared of losing her. I had no idea what I should do or why I felt this way! I didn't even know about this until now!  
"A protection from danger." I whispered to myself. I looked at Ishida. "Seems we need to pay Urahara a visit." He nod and turned around to the crew:  
"Move it! We are sailing to Urahara!"

Urahara looked at me as I entered his hut with Ishida.  
"What brings you here, dear captain Ichigo?" He asked with a soft voice and breezed himself with his white fan.  
"I need your help. Do you know anything about the mermaid's protection?"  
"Protection? What do you mean?" I moved so he could follow us out. He rose as Ishida waved him with him and Urahara walked by his side as we walked forward the ship. When she was in sighted he stopped, took of his hat and just glared at Rukia and the crystal.  
"Is she dead?" I shook my head.  
"No. A man in my crew wanted to test if she was one of the rare mermaids with that protecting. She is and I don't know how to take her out of it."  
"Take her down, please." He asked and so they did. Urahara smiled and touched the crystal when they had carried her down and then looked at me. "There is no need for you to worry. Her type is going back itself; she will soon wake up again." He looked at her and everyone's eyes looked at the crystal and the tiny and fragile girl inside it. I took a step back in surprise when the crystal started to glow and a beam of light shot up in the sky.  
"What is happening?!"  
"She is coming back." I looked up in the sky and the clouds and saw Rukia slowly coming down. I walked in to the beam of light without thinking and catch her when she was close enough and as the beam of light disappeared she got heavy in my arms. I looked at her face when she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She looked sleepy.  
"Ichigo?" She whispered. "What happened?" I smiled forward her.  
"You are a rare woman, Rukia. The crystal protected you, which is what happened." She looked at everyone around her and answered their smiles.

-Urahara-  
I looked at the little mermaid and Ichigo. They seemed really close and he smiled, as the rest of the crew. Normally they were all gloomy and brutal but not now. That woman had changed them even if she didn't know it. I smiled and bowed for her. She giggled as the crew started to glare at me. In surprise by her reaction I looked up at her and she smiled forward me and I couldn't keep a small smile away. She was really a rare woman, Ichigo. Stick to her.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter! x) I will try to write once in the week!  
**Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think in a review!_ (And what I can do better, of course. But the grammar can't be changed. I already use the Word's spelling and grammar help.)_**


	4. Land and end

**~Chapter four: Land and end**

We stayed that night with this Urahara but Ichigo preferred to be at the ship so he came onboard. I was half asleep at Ichigo's lap since being in that crystal form made me tired, even after I had got out from it, and Ichigo had his arms around my waist in order to not let me fall if I fell asleep. I placed my head forward Ichigo's and yawned. I was really tired but refused to fall asleep… Since the crew had a lively party I would probably not be able to sleep long either.  
"Ichigo." We looked up at Urahara.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know that you are wanted? For real this time? The king got to know that you had taken a mermaid and killed mermaids and have already ordered that if they find you they shall kill you without trial." I looked at Ichigo. I know the killing part but what was a trial? When he didn't answer I looked at Urahara. "A trial is judging bad actions." He explained and I nod.  
"How did they get to know that?"  
"The mermaid's song. They led the military to them and they explained to them without killing them because they want to see you dead and their sister with them. Don't tell me Rukia-chan is that mermaid, please tell me she is from another part of the world." We both looked at each other and then looked down and heard Urahara sighed. No matter how much he don't wants it am I the one, the reason Ichigo will be killed. Fast I turned around at his lap and clanged on to him.  
"R-Rukia?" He said surprised and embraced me.  
"You will die because of me, will you?" He sighed and gave me a hug.  
"I have always been death domed, Rukia. Since I started being a pirate, actually."  
"But now you won't be able to defend yourself!" I shouted and looked up at his face as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why did I get so emotional all of sudden? Was it because I had get attached to him and could lose him at any point?  
"Rukia, don't cry. If this is my fate it is." He smiled and wiped away the tears.  
"How can you smile now?!" His eyes looked sad at me.  
"Because I don't want to see you cry." He answered but we looked at one in the crew as he screamed:  
"The Navy, Ichigo! The Navy is coming this way!" I looked out over the sea and saw some ships not too far away. Ichigo swore long chants and rose with me in his arms.  
"You need to get away, Rukia. They may kill you in the fight if they shot wrong." I glared at Ichigo.  
"I won't leave you alone! If you die I won't let you die alone!"  
"Then will you drown him?" I looked at Ishida. He was completely serious.  
"I can't kill him! I don't want him to die!"  
"But there is that they shooting or stabbing him to death or you drowning him in your arms." Ishida looked at Ichigo who looked at me.  
"If you do that they will let them go through a trial, they don't need die for nothing."  
"But do any of you know what you are asking of me?!" Ichigo hugged me.  
"I know. But I will die in any way and I prefer that my crew can get a trial and that I can die in your arms instead of not having you by my side when I die." He whispered and the tears came again. But this time there was more of them.  
"The Navy is close now! I can see them pointing their guns at us."  
"Fine. Pour water at my fin so that they see the mermaid taking him down herself." They nod and did as I had said. Ichigo held me in his arms and looked at me. "I will rescue you. I won't let you die by the waters power or this Navy's guns." He looked confused at me; I took one of my scales and pushed it in his mouth. "Don't spit it out." He nod and we jumped. He closed his eyes, I looked at the Navy and when the water embraced us I kissed his lips and added some of my blood to his mouth. I will turn him into a mermaid and Urahara had had a smile at his face, as he knew what I was about to do. But that didn't matter now. Ichigo slowly turned into a mermaid, or rather a merman.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short end/story! I will write a whole story now before I publish it, an IchiRuki story ofc. :) (Or at least three-four chapters)**_


End file.
